


I'm All Yours, Okay?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, break ups, tony stark is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Hii, I was thinking over a promt about Peter being almost 23 and being on a relationship with Tony since 19, but Tony lately has been so busy with work and other stuff that he barely has time por Peter, they kind of fight about it and Peter throw something like "Why? I am not young enough ?" which makes Tony kind of angry. Yo can use 22, 24 and 28 pretty please :)





	I'm All Yours, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I changed this very slightly. Here, they got together when Peter was 17. Also I escalated ‘fight’ to ‘break up’. Hope you still like it!

_22- “Mine.”_

_24- “Behave.”_

_28- “I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore.”_

* * *

 

Peter drinks his glass of whatever-this-is-Bucky-gave-him slowly. He’s been needing whatever-this-is a lot more lately. He should make a real name for it. Whatever it is, even Peter can get drunk off of it. He should name it. Maybe Bucky’s Magic Juice. Nah, that’s lame. Maybe Spider-Man’s Cocktail. No, that’s lame too.

Whatever, he’ll ask Bucky what he thinks later.

He doesn’t look up as the elevator dings, and Tony walks out of it into the penthouse they share.

Tony kisses the top of Peter’s head. “Hey, babe. Had a long day, I think I’m going to bed early.” He says and leaves the room.

Peter doesn’t respond. He always has a long day. He always goes to bed early. He doesn’t ask about Peter, he doesn’t he say he loves Peter anymore, he doesn’t kiss him on the lips.

They don’t have sex.

Tony goes to bed and Peter drinks.

~

It’s been exactly 6 months, 12 days, and 7 hours since they last had sex. Tony is always too tired, or he’s had a long day, or he isn’t in the mood.

Peter is about ready to cry. The poor people he’s been beating up as Spider-Man have been taking the brunt of his anger.

His friends are noticing. He’s short with everyone, angry all the time. Self-conscious.

He doesn’t know what to do.

~

On their anniversary, Peter dresses up. He’s in red heels, gold stockings, iron man panties, and a red bralette. He’s done his make up, his hair. He’s prepped himself and put a plug in—one that has a blue jewl on the end that he thinks looks pretty close to the arc reactor.

He waits on the bed, beaming happily. Usually on their anniversary, Tony brings flowers and chocolates and takes him to the most expensive restaurants in the world, and spoils Peter rotten.

Tony left before Peter woke up that morning, but surely he didn’t forget. It’s such a big deal, he wouldn’t forget. He wouldn’t.

Peter looks hot as hell, all spread out like sin itself. He waits for Tony.

And waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Tony comes in about 3 in the morning, and he’s drunk as all hell. “Wha’s this babe?”

Peter startled awake, and looks at Tony. And then he tears up. He forgot. Tony forgot. It isn’t their anniversary anymore, it’s tomorrow already.

Tony falls on the bed and immediately starts to snore.

Peter feels the tears fall down his face and stands, starting to strip himself of his gettup. He takes a long, long shower. He gets the make up off. He ruins his hair. He puts on a science pun t-shirt and boxers and jeans and grabs his phone and swings his way to Aunt May’s house. He slides his window open so he doesn’t bother her, and falls on his old bed. He sobs himself to sleep that night, the worst thoughts coming to his head.

~

Those horrible thoughts proved true the next morning when he sees a picture in the newspaper. Tony Stark, with his hand on a pretty young girl’s shoulder, smiling at her. It says that she won a scholarship in Stark Industry’s name, and Tony was congratulating her. She must be barley legal. Just like Peter was.

~

It’s a week of living with May again until Tony calls him to ask where he is. It took an entire week for Tony to notice he was gone? A whole week? “I left, Tony, because you can’t be bothered to even pretend you love me anymore.” He hangs up and ignores the buzzing of his phone as it rings and rings.

He goes into the living room, curling into a ball and crying. He startled when the bell rings. He goes to get it and curses when it’s Tony. “Fuck off.” He says and tries to slam the door. Tony pushes his way inside.

“What do you mean, ‘pretend I love you’? I do love you!”

“No, you don’t. You don’t look at me, don’t touch me, don’t spend time with me. You don’t say you love me. You don’t do anything! You work and drink and forget our fucking anniversary and I’m sick of it! I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore!”

Tony winces. “I missed our anniversary?” He whispers.

Peter growls and shoves Tony out of his apartment again. “Leave me alone.” He slams the door.

~

He’s at work when Tony comes, bringing him flowers. “I’m sorry baby boy, please come home.” He begs.

Peter rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you go to your new girlfriend?”

Tony’s eyes widen, and he pulls Peter to the side. “What are you talking about?” He hisses.

Peter starts to breathe heavier with the effort not to cry. “What is it, Tony? Is it because I’m not a virgin anymore? Or am I just too old for you now? I’m not an innocent, barley legal kid anymore; is that it?”

Tony pales and shushes Peter. “What the hell are you talking about?!”

Peter huffs and shoves Tony. “Don’t pretend. You didn’t touch me for over half a year before I left you.” He’s starting to lose his anger. Now he’s just self conscious. “Is it because I’m not pretty enough?”

Tony is starting to lose his patience. “No, baby, you’re the prettiest person in the whole world. I love you so much, please come home.”

Peter shakes his head. “Leave me alone, Tony. I don’t want to feel like this anymore.”

~

Peter is on a date. It’s going poorly. They all have gone poorly so far. He wants someone who is Tony. But there’s only one Tony…

He’s losing his pacience though. He’s horny and desperate and he hasn’t cum in 8 months and he’s _dying_.

So, Peter shoves his date against the bar wall, kissing him roughly, passionately. He’s compeletely hard, grinding against the man. He can’t even remember his name at this point.

Peter gasps as he’s pulled away, and facing a snarling Tony.

“ _Mine_.” He hisses.

Peter whimpers and looks at Tony with dark eyes. “Have you decided I am worth your time after all?”

Tony growls and shoves Peter into the wall. “You’re mine. You’re all mine- you aren’t allowed to have anyone else.”

Peter shoves him. “I’m not yours. I left you.” He insists.

Tony huffs. “I’m sorry, ok? I’m sorry. I quit at Stark Industries. I gave Pepper 100% of my responsibilities. All I have to do is invent stuff, which you can be there for. I don’t have meetings, I don’t have work days, I don’t have an office anymore. I’m all yours, ok? I promise.”

Peter whimpers and cups Tony’s face. “You’ll Touch me? You’ll love me? You’ll spend time with me?”

Tony nods. “I swear, baby. I love you so much. It was what I was doing all those months. I was setting it up for me to retire, to never step foot in that building again. I wanted to retire so I could spend all my time with you. I’m so sorry I kept it a secret, and I was ignoring you. I’m so sorry I made you feel less than. I’m sorry.”

Peter tears up and hugs Tony tightly. “I’ll take you back, Tony. I’ll take you back. I’m- if you mean all those things, I’ll take you back.”

Tony smirks and takes Peter home.

~

Peter moans as he pushes Tony to the bed, to lay on his back. “Stay still.” He whispers, and starts to take Tony apart with his tongue. He licks the tip, sucks on the head, licks from balls to tip. Tony is a moaning mess by the time Peter takes him in his mouth.

Tony bucks up, trying to get more of that wet warmth on his cock.

Peter pulls back, taking. “Behave. Or I’ll stop.”

Tony whines and nods, keeping his hips still and lets his boy do as he wants.

Humming in approval, Peter takes Tony back down his throat. God, he missed this cock. He missed it being in his mouth. He missed it being in his ass more though. He stretched himself while he was sucking Tony off, so when he pulls off, he immediately sinks down.

Tony wails and grabs Peter’s hips, tongue sticking out. “Fuck, baby, you’re mine. You’re all mine, this ass is mine, your cute little cock is mine. You’re mine.”

Peter hums and starts to ride him. “And your big fat cock is mine. It belongs in my cute little ass, no where else. It’s mine, all mine.” He moans.

Tony nods and starts to babble incoherently. It feels so fucking good. He loves it. “I love you, I love you Peter, I love you more than anything!”

Peter moans and slows his hips. “Keep talking.”

Tony swallows thickly. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend forever with you. I want to love you forever, call you mine forever. I want to marry you, and adopt kids with you, and I want to die when I’m old and surrounded by our grandkids and I want you to be the only thing I’m thinking about. I want everything you can give me, I want you. I want all of you.”

Peter feels tears fall down his face, and he speeds up his hips. “Cum. Cum inside me, cum cum cum cum!” Peter gasps as his own orgasm rips through him, and he feels Tony fill him up.

Tony smiles up at him. “Will you marry me, Peter?” He whispers.

Peter cries as he nods, kissing him. “Yeah. Yeah I will.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
